Redefining Relationships
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Stryker tried to take Dara. Now someone not so new is after her and her family will do whatever they can to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, back with Katie. It's begun, our sequel to Universe in the Night. I gotta tell ya, we're stepping into uncharted waters again. *nods* Yeah, Nick. This is gonna take place about fifteen years ahead of where the first story ended. Dara is in her second year at Tulane with her ever present best friend at her side. Otto took his role as Dara's 'nanny' very seriously as she grew and they were now inseparable. He thankfully didn't look much older then Dara because of Ash making him immortal, which he also did with Dara, thus ensuring his best friend would never be without his daughter. Alright, after a long opening AN, sit back, grab a nice cold drink and have fun! *looks at Katie* You're still underage, no beer.

Disclaimer: I, Roman, own Grace and Dara. Katie, Greek, owns Sara.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara knelt down and brushed the leaves off the top of the head stone. She smiled as she traced her father's name and placed her flowers in front of it.

"Hey David," she didn't call him Dad. Savitar was her dad. "I'm in town for a bit visiting Nana and Grampa and I thought I'd stop by. Otto's here, he's hiding a couple rows back."

"I'm giving you privacy!" Otto shouted.

Dara laughed. "He's hiding. Anyway, I'm starting my second year at Tulane in week. I haven't picked my major yet but with this family, I think I'll be covered no matter what." she stared at the ground. She always found it weird, talking to a stone but for her mom, she tried. "I, uh, gotta get back. Otto and I are heading back to New Orleans in a few hours." she stood up. "I'll see ya later."

Otto stepped up to Dara's side as she stared at the grave. "You okay?"

Dara nodded. "It's still weird for me, thinking of him as my father when Dad's all I've ever known."

Otto wrapped an arm around Dara's shoulders as they walked. "Well, I'll tell ya, for a while it seemed like Sav was the only father Grace wanted you to know. It was actually Ash who thought it would be best if you knew exactly where you came from."

Dara frowned. "Really? I didn't know that."

Otto winced a bit. "You weren't really supposed to so let's keep that between us."

Dara laughed. "Always saying what you shouldn't."

Otto laughed too. "And doing things I shouldn't. How do you think I ended up immortal?"

Dara smirked. "If Mom's story is true, you took the job as my 'nanny' and Uncle Ash made you immortal so Dad couldn't kill you."

Otto nodded. "Best thing Ash ever did for me. I honestly thought I was gone when I lost you at the park when you were six."

Dara snorted. "Little did you know, I was just hiding to see what would happen."

Otto gave Dara a look. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever thanked you for that heart failure."

Dara reached over and patted Otto's head. "Poor baby. I'd feel bad but you're immortal, you can't have heart failure."

Otto playfully shoved Dara away. "Come on you, we gotta go." he grabbed Dara's hand. "Is Fie still picking us up?"

Dara nodded. "Yup, she should be waiting."

Otto pulled on Dara's hand. "Alright, let's not keep her waiting."

Dara laughed as Otto pulled her out of the grave yard. "How could we keep her waiting? Otto! Otto!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He didn't get it. They'd all forgotten about him, like he was no big deal. Like he was never a part of their lives. He'd expected the man who called himself his best friend to remember but no, even he'd moved on. Well, soon they'd remember him and they'd never forget him again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, the first chapter is all mine. So if it sucks, *dodges Katie's swing* that's all on me. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright we are back, basically Greek is back because Roman was back last chapter, but I had no part in it, so I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! *grins* (*points over shoulder* You do know the readers just ran away, right?) Now that I've frightened you all, we have a plan! And now that you are even more scared, we are heading back to New Orleans and seeing more of the darkness. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Sara and Roman owns DarA and Grace!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara rested her head against Otto's shoulder as they sat on the airplane, waiting to land. Fie was going to pick them up, which irked Otto to no end. Her father and over protective uncle could flash them any place and yet he still had to fly. Although to see the smile on Dara's face, Otto would walk through the fires of Tartarus for her.

"Wonder if Fie will be on time." Dara said.

Otto laughed. "Kyl was told to keep her on track. He knows to get her to the airport on time."

Dara shook her head. Kyl and Fie were awkward together. Their attitudes and egos clashed, making it entertaining for Dara and Otto.

Dara snorted. "Fie will fight him till she's blue in the face and he's as red as a fire truck before they come to get us. Telling Kyl to do that was dumb."

Otto shrugged, jostling Dara some. "What can I say? Those two together make my day!"

Dara laughed at Otto's enthusiasm. He could be such a kid sometimes, but that's what she liked most about him. He could be fun and easy going and her best friend or he could be fiercely protective and overbearing. Thankfully the second was only when there were enemies around.

The wheels hit the pavement throwing Dara and Otto around.

"Well let's go see if our so called friends remembered us." Dara said as she left the airplane, Otto following behind her.

"DARA!" Fie screamed out.

Dara winced and rubbed her ear. "Damn, why did she have to take after her mother?" she grinned and hugged her best female friend tightly. "FIE!"

It was Otto's turn to wince.

"And why do you have to take after your mother?" he asked jokingly. Dara gave him the finger as the two women walked away, Otto falling in behind them. "Where's Kyl?"

"Here grumpy," Kyl said falling in next to him.

Otto looked at him. "All clear on the Western front?"

Kyl screwed up his face. "Why the hell can't you just ask if it's business as usual or some normal shit like that?" Fie and Dara laughed. "But before you make me a dead Dorean, everything's smooth. Didn't miss a thing, well besides me giving a nice couple a call and erasing their memories, but I handled it. Just call me maid."

Otto rolled his eyes. "Alright, maid, the hunters are happy?"

Kyl nodded. "Fat, happy and for once doing their jobs without complaints."

Otto raised his eyebrows. "Who are they and where are Acheron's real hunters?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You just got home, Dara."

Dara tried not to roll her eyes at her father. "Yes I know Dad but I start school again in a week and I'd like a little fun before then. Relax, Otto will be with me."

"Of course Otto will be with you." Savitar said. "Why wouldn't he be? Have you been going out without him?"

Dara groaned. "Mom!"

"Savitar, leave her alone." Grace said, appearing at her husband's side. "She's nineteen. She can go out on her own." she looked at her daughter. "But if she doesn't put a jacket on over that top, she's not going anywhere."

Dara sighed and grabbed her black jean jacket from her bed. "I was already planning on it, Mom. Otto wouldn't take two steps outside the house unless I was," she used air quotes. "'properly' covered."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Savitar grunted as he crossed his arms.

Grace shook her head. "How you made it through her teen years, I'll never figure out."

"Ash." Dara said at the same time as Otto, who appeared behind Grace and Savitar.

Otto looked at Grace. "Ready?"

She nodded. "As soon as these two let me out."

Grace frowned before she realized she and Savitar were blocking Dara's doorway. She grabbed Savitar's arm and yanked him out of the way while stepping back herself.

"Thank you Mom." Dara said as she kissed both her parents before following Otto downstairs.

Otto paused by the front door. "Jacket."

This time Dara rolled her eyes as she pulled her jacket on. "Sometimes, I really hate being right about you."

Otto smirked. "Tough luck, kid."

Dara linked her arm with Otto's as they walked out of the house. "I am not a kid."

"You'll always be younger then me," Otto said. "that makes you a kid." he glanced down at Dara's black jeans and deep red tank. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Dara smiled. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He watched them from across the street. He knew there was no way to get into the bar without one of the bears trying to rip him apart. Not that they could but he wasn't in the mood. Seeing the way they looked at each other, he could tell there was love there, even if they didn't realize. And at one time in his life, he would have been happy for them but now it just made him mad. Maybe he was in the mood to kick some bear ass.

Before he could move, she glanced his way with a frown on her face. He stood completely still. He knew about her abilities, her mother's abilities. Terrified daimons talked. Loudly. He watched him wrap an arm around her and obviously ask if she was okay with a concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and nodded, indicating she was fine.

They vanished into the bar and he allowed himself to relax some. This might be harder then he thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, I was gonna ask if you guys have figured out who's watching Otto and Dara but since we kinda told you who the big bad was in the opening AN for the story, I'm assuming everyone knows. Alright, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok sorry for that little delay, we were both cursing our mother over this challenge and then I got sucked on to Facebook instead of writing, but have no fear, I am here! *clears throat* We… we are here! So now a night at Sanctuary! Should be fun! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and DarA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara smiled as Otto wrapped his arm around her. When he was around nothing could touch her, or so it seemed. He was extremely protective of her, so much so that some days he was almost as bad with her as her dad was with her mom. That brought her thoughts to a whole new thought process.

Surely Otto didn't… no he couldn't. He wouldn't with Savitar as her father. Just like she wouldn't even think about how safe Otto made her feel. She was more powerful than he was, but when he was around she knew she was safe. He would die before he would let something happen to her, unfortunately her mind and heart wanted to know if it was because it was his job or if she meant something to him.

She shook her head. If she meant anything to him, it would most likely be a brother and sister relationship. Although none of the bearswains acted that way with Aimee. Fang did, but he was her husband. She was so confused.

"You alright?" Otto asked for the second time that night.

She smiled up at him and he could feel his breathing hitch. Dear Zeus she was beautiful. He cared for her more than he should, but he couldn't act on those feelings. For one Acheron and Savitar would skin him alive. For another, he wasn't sure she felt the same way for him and he wouldn't dare ruin their friendship over that.

If Remi could suck it up and be a big bear, Otto could be a big Squire/nanny and live with it. How he wished he didn't have to though. Remi's FU attitude suddenly made tons of sense to Otto. Now if only he could keep that attitude from taking over, he'd be golden.

He looked at Dara's innocent face and knew that no matter what happened in the future, he would always love her. He wanted her to be safe and happy and he was more than willing to give up his life to make sure of it.

"I'm fine, just wondering if Tabby will be there. She said she would drag Fie with her." Dara said as she cast Dev a smile.

"Where's Sam, bear?" Otto asked.

Dev wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hopefully sprawled across my bed, naked."

Otto and Dara rolled their eyes. Dara left the men to talk as she entered the bar. Otto wasn't all that worried. The bears and wolves would protect her with their lives, or Savitar would take them.

"No she went out patrolling tonight for a little bit. She's no farther out than I can hear, so she can yell if she needs me. I won't endanger her or our cub."

Sam was just a few months pregnant, courtesy of Savitar.

"Good. Call me if you need backup and since I see Fie, I'm sure Kyl is around here somewhere too."

Dev gave Otto a funny look. "Is something going on between those two?"

Otto made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. "Gods no, but they both feel the attraction. Now if they stopped yelling at each other for more than three minutes, they'd probably be using their beds a lot more. Both are stubborn though and won't admit it."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Dev said giving Otto a knowing look.

Otto peered over his sunglasses. "What does that mean, bear?"

Dev shrugged. "Just that two others, one being a Squire, also seem to have their heads stuck in their asses, but who am I to judge? I had to walk through hell to finally admit I loved Sam."

Otto gave him the finger as he walked inside. He stopped as he saw the women laughing, his facial features softening as he took in her relaxed pose.

"You know, maybe you should stop being the egotistical ass and take her out for a proper date." Kyl said as he walked up to Otto.

Otto glared at him. "And why don't you and Fie do it a few times and get over yourselves. I'm sure Valerius would like you to deflower his daughter."

Kyl moved to smack him, but a hand reached out and caught it.

"You know, you should leave the man alone. Lack of sex does that to a person." Fang said with a laugh.

Otto glowered at him. "Fuck off, wolf."

"Well you see I can't do that now can I? Limani states come in peace or leave in pieces," Fang screwed up his face in concentration, "well no actually Dev states that, but I like it. Just don't tell him I said that."

Kyl laughed and pulled his hand back. "Touché, wolf."

"Now now, leave poor Otto alone. He's had a rough time since he was placed with me," Valerius said from behind Otto.

The squire curled his lip. "Yeah, you can still bite me, Roman. I just don't completely hate you anymore."

"I'd think the only person you would want to bite you would be your lovely Dara. As much as Tabby likes to poke fun at me, I can still see the things that are in front of me. Can't say that about my brothers, but-"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kyrian asked as he joined the little party. Otto sighed, well at least they had stopped picking on him. "I can see how much your daughter and Kyl love each other and only put up a front to keep from screwing each other in front of everyone. And I can see how much Otto and Dara love each other. All I've got to say is good luck getting past the big men."

Otto grunted. Yeah, if Sav and Ash even had an inkling of his feelings he would be dead, toast, finito, perfectus.

"Thank you all so much for your votes of confidence, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside and bang my head against the brick until the images of Dara are gone. If she asks, I had to take a piss."

With that Otto left the club. Val sighed.

"I'll go talk to him," he said.

The others nodded and watched the Roman go off. Kyl cleared his throat.

"Was it smart to send the Roman after the Italian?"

Fang shook his head.

"Probably not."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Otto brushed past Dev, who was talking to Sam. He walked across the street, his hand pulling at his hair. What was wrong with him?

"You know-"

"Leave me alone Penicula," Otto snarled.

Val raised his hands in surrender. "I don't want to hurt you or piss you off more. I thought we had come to an understanding, more so if you look at it this way," Otto gave him a weird look. "We both fell in love with someone we couldn't have."

Otto scoffed. "Yes, but as you can plainly see by Fie and that band on your finger, you got yours."

Valerius shrugged. "Doesn't mean I didn't have to fight. And Kyrian and I aren't the best of friends, but we tolerate each other for the women we love. Dev had to fight for Sam. Aimee went to hell and back for Fang, literally. Ash and Sav? Don't even get me started on those two. We all had obstacles and granted yours are a wee bit bigger, you will overcome it like we all did. But that's only if you truly love her."

Otto nodded. "I do, Val, I truly do."

Valerius nodded. "Then convince Ash and Sav you do. At one point in time Talon and I tried to give up Sunshine and Tabby, but I know had she not been so damned stubborn and stayed with me, I don't know if I could have survived. The question is, Otto, if it would save her life, would you easily part from her?"

Otto stepped forward and pulled his fist back letting it fly into Val's face.

The Roman merely locked his jaw while he watched Otto walk back to the club. "Do something about it Otto, before she finds someone else!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara tipped her head back to look at Otto as he stood behind her chair. "You okay? You seem annoyed."

Otto nodded. "I was talking with Valerius."

Dara gave her own nod. That would do it. While Dara begged Otto to play nice with Valerius, it didn't always go well.

"Everyone still breathing?" Dara asked.

Otto laughed. "Yes, he's still breathing."

Dara smirked. "How'd you know who I meant?"

Otto smiled. "Well, there were only two of us involved and I'm right here."

Dara laughed. "Good point." she pulled on Otto's arm. "Sit, you're hovering."

"Hovering's what I'm paid to do, Dara." Otto said.

"Not tonight," Dara said. She pulled out the pout she got from her mother. "Come on, please."

Otto moved to Dara's side and pulled her up then took her seat before pulling her back down on his lap.

"There," he said, looping his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "happy?"

Dara shook her head with a smile. "Happy." she caught sight of Otto's hand, which was starting to bruise from hitting Valerius. "So he's breathing, is anything broken?"

Otto cringed. "I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

Dara turned on Otto's lap so she could see his face. "Why did you hit him?"

Otto needed to figure out how to answer that without revealing his feelings. "He just said something I'm not sure I agree with."

Dara cocked a brow. "Dad does that all the time and you don't hit him."

Otto laughed. "That's because your dad can kill me without even thinking."

"Not true." Dara said. "He does have to think." she smirked. "For at least a second."

Otto rolled his eyes. "That's very helpful, Dara. Thanks."

Dara kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Nickelback's 'Never Gonna Be Alone' started playing and Otto's face softened as Dara's face lit up. It was her all time favorite song and thankfully the Sanctuary played it almost every time they were there.

Otto gently nudged Dara off his lap before leading her out onto the dance floor. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she slid hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest. True it was closer then normal best friends danced but they were different.

Tipping his head down, Otto started softly singing the lyrics into Dara's ear. It was their tradition and he'd be damned if he was gonna break it just because of a talk with Valerius.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kyrian stood with Valerius, Dev and Fang as they watched Otto and Dara dance.

"He'll do anything he can to protect her." Valerius said. "But he's terrified to admit his feeling."

Kyrian snorted. "Yeah, cause we have no idea how that feels."

Dev rolled his eyes. "So are we going to wait until something happens to her for him to grow a pair or what?"

"Otto's too much like Val," Fang said.

Valerius frowned. "You're gonna have to explain that a bit more, wolf."

Fang smirked. "Dense. Very, very dense." he dropped the smirk. "But I don't think he's keep his feelings hidden much longer. Something's coming."

Dev nodded. "I've been feeling it too."

Kyrian tapped the table. "Nice to know us ex-hunters aren't the only ones."

"What do you think it is?" Fang asked.

"Nick." Valerius said. "Only thing it could be. He's been quiet for far too long."

"What do we do?" Dev asked.

"Hold on to our asses." Kyrian said. "That's all we can do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, there we have it. The boys know something's coming. Okay, so they know Nick is coming. Just what is our friendly ex-squire going to do? (He ain't so friendly now...unfortunately)That's a very good question. You'll have to wait and find out. (*laughs* We will too!) And Fang's right, Otto won't be hiding his feelings much longer (FINALLY!). Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so I'm waiting for Cassie to realize she sent me to start this instead of working on my Wicked Game story, where I left my main character dead, but in the mean time I will give you some of this! It's going to be dangerous and awesome all the way around! We will get to see our first appearance, well really real appearance, from Nick. Boy do we hate the new and not improved Nick. We want Kyrian's Nick back. So sit back relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dare!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara sat in class, waiting for the teacher to dismiss them. It was a big class, psychology, and everyone was anxious to leave. Especially Dara, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and Otto's refusal to go to college, again, left him waiting outside.

Last night after their dance, the bears kept throwing glances at both Kyl and Otto, none of them explaining what it was about to Fie and her. Was Otto leaving her? Her stomach dropped at the thought. Maybe he had done his job and was leaving to be a squire again. He couldn't. Otto was her best friend and he couldn't just leave like that.

She didn't even notice that everyone else was packing up and leaving. She shoved her books and laptop in her bag and stood up, making her way towards the back. Someone put their hand on her arm to stop her. She turned with a frown on her face. She took an instinctive step back as she looked at Nick Gautier, enemy to Uncle Ash and dad and Otto's ex-best friend. Nick Gautier the world's newest Malachai. He could easily kill her with a single thought, but something about his demeanor said he wouldn't hurt her, yet.

"You look just like your mother." he said. Dara didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted. "I'm surprised not even Otto would redo college to be by your side. He cares for you, you know? He was never good at words though."

Dara snorted. "Oh yeah, because from the stories I here, you had a way with them. I think Aunt Tabby once told Otto you weren't real swift in English. Now tell me, Nick. Are you still that person that everyone misses and tells me stories about?"

The anger on Nick's face made Dara rethink saying that. He took a threatening step forward, but before he could get any closer, Otto was standing between them. Dara was pressed firmly between Otto's back and the wall.

"How nice of you to join us, Carvalleti." Nick said. "I see you sensed your girlfriend was in danger. Maybe you should teach her to hold her tongue."

Otto looked like he was ready to pounce on Nick. If not for the fact that Dara's arms were wrapped tightly around him, while her head was buried in his shoulder, he probably would have. But she came first and always would.

"Maybe you should pick on someone in your own power level." Otto shot back. "Oh wait, that's you. Sucks to be alone, doesn't it Nick? Now, before Ash, Sav, and Apollymi find out you've threatened Dara's safety, I suggest you leave."

Nick sneered at Otto. "I'm not a squire you control anymore and I'm sure as hell not afraid of you or those with measly powers like Savitar." he looked at Dara, hidden behind Otto. "Be warned, Dara O'Neill. I'm not done with you or your little pet here just yet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara could protect herself against daimons, much to the dislike of Savitar, Ash and Otto. Her powers were slowly becoming greater then her mother's and yet one encounter with Nick and she found herself shaking the entire rid home.

Otto had tried to lunge at Nick after his threat but the former Cajan had vanished into thin air before Otto could lift a foot. Otto had let out a nice string of curses in several different languages before pulling Dara into his arms and holding her for a good twenty minutes. Then he promised her that he would die before Nick laid a finger on her.

They arrived back at the house and Otto wasn't surprised to find Savitar waiting out front. The 'other' had probably picked up on something being wrong with his daughter when they were miles away.

Savitar pinned Otto with a look and Otto gave one of his own that said he'd explain once everyone was there. Everyone being Ash, Tory, Grace and Savitar. Otto wrapped an arm around Dara as they walked passed Savitar into the house. Thankfully everyone was in the house so Otto could deliver the news right away.

"Nick paid Dara a visit after class." he said.

Dara heard her uncle and father curse while feeling her mother and aunt's powers serge. She knew they'd be mad. Hell, she was mad. If Nick thought he was going to hurt her in any way, with or without her family around, he was out of his mind.

"Are you alright?" Savitar asked Dara.

She nodded, though she had yet to move from Otto's side. "He just rattled me. I'm fine. Pissed but fine." she saw Savitar getting ready to speak again and saw what he was going to say. "I'm not stopping school, Dad. Forget it. I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." Everyone in the room echoed.

Dara's anger was shifting to them. "Tough. I know Nick is more powerful then you guys but until he does something that puts me in physical danger, I'm not putting my life on hold. You did that when I was younger after Stryker. I won't let it happen again."

"We just want you safe, Dara." Grace said.

"And I will be." Dara said. "I've got Otto, I've got my powers. I can protect myself."

Otto cocked a brow at her. "So that's why you were shaking like a leaf the whole way home? Because you can protect yourself?"

Otto was almost sure he heard the collective wince from Grace and Tory before Dara, Savitar and Ash turned on him. And the Italian steps in it. Again.

Dara glared. "Yes, I'll admit I was scared but I had never come face to face with Nick before. I'd only heard stories. So excuse me, Mr. Squire, if I had some trouble dealing with it."

Before Otto could fix his mistake, Dara grabbed her bag and stormed up the stairs. He went to follow but Ash and Savitar stopped him. And the hits just keep coming. Fuck.

"You are Dara's best friend," Savitar said in a low, calm voice that told those who knew him that he was ready to blow. "and you have the idiocy to say something like that to her? If you thought Nick was Gator Bait, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Grace stepped forward before Savitar could do anything. "Pull it in, Rambo. He spoke out of fear. We've all done it." she looked at Otto. "Get your ass up those stairs, now."

Otto needed no further prompting. He slipped passed Savitar and Ash and darted up the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Otto stopped outside Dara's room and felt a pang of guilt as he heard Dara muttering to herself in Italian. She was upset about what he said. Running a hand over his face, he resisted the urge to smack his head into the wall, like he knew Ash and Savitar wanted to do.

He knocked softly. "Dara? Can I come in?"

"Depends," she said through the door. "gonna be a complete _asino_ again?"

Otto almost laughed. Jackass in Italian. Yeah that summed it up.

"I'm gonna try not to."

The door opened and Otto felt like he'd been punched as he saw the tears in Dara's eyes. Well shit.

"Oh _tesoro_," Otto muttered. He slipped and called her sweetheart but at the moment, he didn't care. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Dara wiped her eyes. "It wasn't just you, Otto." she let him in the room and they both automatically moved to sit on Dara's window seat. "It's the whole thing. I know I was young when Stryker hit but I remember it and I don't want to feel like that again."

Otto pulled Dara into his arms. "You won't. I'm not going to let Nick anywhere near you."

Dara sniffed and pressed her forehead against Otto's neck. "You're not strong enough to stop him and I can't let you get hurt keeping me safe."

Otto slid a finger under Dara's chin and lifted her face so they were looking at each other.

"Who said anything about letting me?" Otto asked as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I didn't call you _tesoro_ for the fun of it. You are mine to protect and I'm not going to let a damn thing happen to you."

Dara didn't have any words. The happiness at knowing Otto cared about her as she cared about him was caught in her throat so she did the only sensible thing she knew. Closing the small gap between them, she kissed him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*holds ear* I already need a hearing aid, Katie! Cut the squealing! *sighs* Alright peoples, Nick has set his first piece into play. Time for our guys to do the same. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright sorry for taking so long to update! Time got away from us as Cassie got me wrapped up in Harry Potter! So in this chapter Ash will have a "talk" with Nick, which in Cassie and my terms it means Ash will turn blue and Nick will be gasping for air. So… sit back relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Blonde Roman Tonks owns Dara and Grace!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash rolled his shoulders as he looked at Tory.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I can hold off the bitch-goddess in case she tries anything funny." Tory asked, hoping Ash would change his mind.

He shook his head. "Not with Nick there. I don't want you hurt and if he's angry or out of control of his emotions he can kill me let alone you. I'm not going to risk it."

Tory kissed him softly on the lips after she nodded.

"Call someone if you need back up, preferably me, but I know you won't so call Zarek," Tory smirked. "I'm sure he'd love to see her again and rub it in that he's still breathing."

Ash laughed as he kissed her once more. "You are evil and I love it. I've got to go, but I'll be back soon. I just need a little chat with Nick about Dara."

Tory stepped back and nodded. Ash grinned at her before he flashed himself to Artie's temple on Olympus. He clenched his eyes closed assuming the worst. When he heard Nick curse and scramble for his clothes, Ash was thankful for taking the chance on not being on his guard.

"What do you want?" Nick snarled.

Ash opened his eyes and glared at the younger man, his body changing to its true form. Ash moved with grace as he lunged at Nick, pinning him against the wall with his forearm across his throat.

"How dare you, you filthy little Cajun? You dare come to New Orleans, my turf, and threaten my niece? Do you have a death wish, boy? I didn't curse you to this fate as much as you want to blame me and attacking Dara will only bring down my wrath, Apollymi's, Savitar's, the Weres, my Hunters, the Dreams. You are going to turn many people against you, including your own friends if you don't grow a damned brain."

Nick had the audacity to smirk even though his breathing was shallow.

"You can't kill me." he taunted.

Ash shook his head. "Not alone I can't, but you keep whatever you're playing with Dara up and together we all will kill you. Don't forget, you're messing with two of the most powerful beings with thousands of followers. Don't fuck with Dara."

Ash pulled back and watched Nick slump to the floor. Ash kicked his body once before flashing back to New Orleans.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara sighed as she leaned against Otto during her class. She'd stuck with not stopping school and because of that, Otto now attended her classes with her. He wasn't a student again but the teachers didn't mind. As long as he behaved.

Otto felt Dara's sigh on his arm. "You okay?"

Dara nodded. "Just having trouble focusing."

"Wanna head home after this class?" Otto asked softly.

Dara bit her lip. It was only her second class. She still had two more but she really didn't want to be there.

"Not home." she said. "How about Sanctuary?"

Otto nodded. "You got it."

Thankfully the last hour of class went by fast and soon the two were on their way to the Sanctuary. Dara not only used the bar as a place away from her parents but she worked part time waiting tables.

The closer they got to the bar, the more Dara was filled with a sense that something was wrong. Very wrong. Otto noticed the look on Dara's face.

"Tesoro?" he said softly, taking her hand. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" _What's wrong?_ When they were alone, Otto found he tended to fall back to Italian when talking.

Dara shook her head. "Non posso dirlo." _I can't tell._ "Something's off at Sanctuary."

Otto pushed his foot down on the gas, blowing the speed limit out of the water. If there was one thing he'd learned in all the years he'd known Dara, it was the always trust her feelings. If she felt something wrong some serious shit had gone down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Within minutes they were stopping in front of the Sanctuary and Dara was out of the car before Otto had it off. They charged through the door and froze. The place was trashed.

"What-"

"Nick," Dev said, coming over to the two. "he left a message."

Dara took the paper Dev handed her and opened it with shaking hands as Otto's phone rang.

_'This is just the beginning.'_ it read. _'Tell Daddy the longer he keeps you protected, the more his Weres lose.'_

Dara clenched her free hand and one of the only tables still standing shattered. Dev brought up an arm to shield his face.

"Hey!" he cried.

Dara pulled in her powers. "Sorry."

Dev waved it off. "Par for the course, kid."

"That son of a bitch!"

Dev and Dara turned at Otto's outburst.

"What?" the two asked.

Otto faced them. "The little bastard hit two other major Were Sanctuarys."

Dara's control slipped again and another table shattered. Dev cursed and covered himself.

"Girl, if you're going to shatter things," Dev said. "can it please be Nick's skull and not the few tables that made it through this?"

Suddenly the room was back to normal, every table and chair where it should be. The three turned and saw Ash and Savitar standing in the doorway. Neither 'other' looked happy.

"Pull it in, little girl." Savitar said.

Dara glared at her father. "Do not call me little girl."

"Then act like an adult and get a grip on your powers." Savitar said.

Those in the room knew Savitar wasn't being harsh on purpose. Pushing Dara's buttons was how she learned to control her powers. The same way Grace had learned to control most of hers. With high emotions and a lot of prodding.

Otto settled his hands on Dara's shoulders as she shut her eyes and pulled her control back together. She was scared, she was pissed and she needed control in order to kick Nick's ass for the problems he was causing.

"What do we do?" Dara asked once her control was back.

"Well he's not getting you, that's for sure." Ash said.

"I won't let the Weres take any hits to keep me safe." Dara said. "It's not fair to them."

"Kid, we'll do anything to keep you safe." Dev said.

Dara held back an eye roll. "You guys, yes. But not all the Weres share that mindset Dev. No matter how much Dad threatens."

"They'll fall in line, whether they like it or not." Savitar said.

Dara shook her head. "No. Not for me. I'm not worth it. Find another way to leash Nick or I'll go to him. Damn the consequences."

Before anyone could respond, Dara was gone. She'd flashed out.

"Since when can she do that?" Dev asked.

Savitar sighed. "Since Ash granted her the ability to get away from Nick."

Dev nodded and crossed his arms. "You didn't think she'd use it to pull a bit of latent teenage rebellion, did ya?"

Savitar rubbed a hand over his face. "Not really, no."

Ash crossed his arms. "Give her time. She's like her mother." he glanced at Otto. "You're still here, because?"

Otto smirked. "You also gave her the ability to mask her trail. I'm as clueless as you are to where she is."

Dev snorted. "That was a mistake."

Ash pulled at his phone as it beeped. "She's with Tory and Simi."

"Good." Savitar said. "As long as she's safe."

"Now how about we come up with a plan that won't piss Dara off?" Otto suggested.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, bit of a weird ending but it actually worked how I wanted. I'm sure there will be an angry Sav rant about Dara's 'I'm not worth it' comment in the next chapter. For now, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so we are back! And here you get to see Savitar loose it! Woot! And Tory and Simi… I love the Simi! And I don't know what Cassie has planned! So well… *pauses* I really have nothing else… weird! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tory watched as Dara paced in front of her, Simi following her. Tory didn't know whether to laugh or yell. She was starting to get dizzy from watching the two.

"Why don't they get it? I don't want to endanger the Weres or force them to care for me! It's not fair!" Dara yelled.

Simi cocked her head to the side. "Them animals love Akra Dara dare! If they don't, you let the Simi toast them! Alexion got me lots of barbeque sauce" she grinned paused and then frowned. "You'll let the Simi toast them right? You won't let your daddy eat them all?"

Dara and Tory laughed.

"No, no one is eating the Weres, Sim." Dara said. "I just have to convince my dad not to bully them all. I'm not worth it."

Tory clucked her tongue. "Bet you didn't tell Savitar and Otto that." Dara rubbed her neck as she looked down. Tory's eyes widened. "You did? And Otto isn't trying to prove that you are while Savitar fumes?"

Dara shrugged. "I left before I could see their reactions." Tory stared at her, making Dara uncomfortable. "What?"

"Girl, like Pam would say: Good tuna fish sandwiches."

Dara nodded. "Yeah, basically. Which means Dad's lost it and Otto's pissed."

Tory nodded. "To say the least! And Ash there, I'm surprised the three of them aren't standing here right now, hounding you on why you would say that. Which, why would you say that?"

Simi nodded. "Yes, Akra Dara dare, why you think that? You worth more than my Diamonique, and you know how much the Simi loves her Diamonique!"

Dara smiled at them both. "Because Nick is after me and only me, there's no reason to drag the Weres into it. I'm honestly not worth all the lives Nick will take because my dad is the leader of them, or whatever you want to call him."

With those parting words, Dara flashed away. Tory sighed. One day those boys would regret giving her that power.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Did you hear her? Not worth it? Not worth it! Is she insane? Most of the Weres would give their life for hers." Savitar ranted.

Ash leaned against a wall as Savitar paced in front of him. Otto was trying to call Dara, her phone going straight to voice mail.

"You know, maybe she just wants to sort through her feelings and be alone for a little bit. You both have to consider, this is about her for some twisted reason of Nick's and we are telling her what to do." Ash said.

Savitar paused, sighing as Otto slid his phone back into his pocket.

"But she thinks she's not worth it." Sav said.

Ash nodded. "She thinks the Weres are only doing this because you are forcing them too. You haven't told her that all but the jackals, both Arcadian and Katagarian, love her."

Savitar sighed. "I wanted her to have as normal a life as possible, seeing as how up to age five, kind of sucked."

Otto chuckled. "She has Ancient powers, an immortal bodyguard slash boyfriend, an omnipotent Atlantian God uncle, you as a father, Simi as a friend, she works for bears and you want her to have a normal life?"

Savitar rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Well when you put it like that..."

Ash laughed. "Face it, Sav. You're daughter was never meant to have a normal life."

Savitar shrugged. "One could only hope."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara sighed as she used her powers to skip rocks across the incoming waves.

"Are you going to tell me why we're on a beach in Italy?" Valerius asked from her side.

Fie rolled her eyes. "Oh Dad, have some fun for once."

Valerius smirked. "I've had fun before, Fie. How do you think you got here?"

Fie wrinkled her nose. "Dad!"

Dara laughed until she noticed Fie using her phone. "Who you talking to, Fie?"

Fie shrugged. "Kyl. He wanted to know where I vanished to."

Dara stood up fast. "Please tell me you didn't tell him!"

"She told him."

Dara shut her eyes as her shoulders sagged. Damnit.

Valerius stood up and nodded to Ash, Savitar and Otto. "I think that's a sign for Fie and I to go home."

Ash nodded. "Thanks for sitting with her, Val."

Valerius gave Ash a half assed Roman salute before grabbing Fie and flashing them home.

"Gonna explain why you ran away?" Savitar asked bluntly.

Otto and Ash gave him a look. Yeah, being an ass was really going to help right now.

Dara glared at her father. "I didn't run. I needed space."

"So you go to your room or Fie's," Savitar said, not getting the message Ash and Otto were trying to get across. "you do not flash yourself to another country. Not when there's someone out there trying to kill you!"

Dara held her ground. "Why do you think I brought Valerius and Fie with me? I'm not stupid, Savitar."

Ash stepped between the two. Dara's use of her father's first name clearly showed he'd pushed too far.

"Back down, Sav." Ash said. "Before you both blown Italy off the map with your tempers."

Otto moved over to Dara. "He's just scared, tesoro. We all are."

Dara exhaled slowly before looking at Otto. "I know but he's treating me like I'm five again and have no control over my powers. Whether he wants to believe it or not, I can take care of myself."

"Your father knows that, Dara." Ash said. "But fear isn't rational."

"I'm standing right here." Savitar snapped.

Ash turned back to him. "And until you pull your temper in, like your daughter did, you're not talking."

"Apostolos," Savitar growled.

"Don't even try it, Savitar." Ash said. "You're thinking like a father here, not a gods only know how old whatever the hell you are. Until you get the two sorted out, shut up."

Savitar grunted but listened to Ash. He'd acknowledged years ago that while that Atlantian couldn't kill him, he could kick his ass and leave him hurting for days.

"We should get home." Otto said, seeing Savitar was calm. Or as calm as he was going to get while Dara was in danger.

Ash nodded. "I got Sav."

Otto nodded and Ash and Savitar vanished. Otto turned back to Dara and found her staring out at the water.

"Why this beach?" Otto asked.

Dara sniffed. "This is where Mom brought me to explain about David and her old life and to explain why I am the way I am. It's where I found the answers to all my questions when I was little. I was kinda hoping I could find my answers again."

Otto wrapped his arms around Dara. "I don't think the Ionian Sea has the answers, tesoro." he leaned his head against Dara's. "Not this time."

Dara sighed and held Otto tightly. "Then who does?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Dara, that is a very good question my dear. *looks at Katie* We should figure that out some time soon. *looks at readers* Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so we answer our unanswerable question! *pauses* Ok well you know what I mean. Forgive me, my brain is slow! Not a word Roman! So Ash knows who might be able to help and that's all I'm saying about the chapter, cause that's all I know about it! So well I guess sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara sat in the sand on the beaches of Neratiti, her toes digging into the sand as she wrapped her arms around her knees. The waves were keeping her sane, for the moment. Ash and Sav were talking with Grace, Otto sitting behind her, giving her space. Well as much space as he could without one of the Others killing him.

"I want answers." Dara said softly.

Otto moved closer and rubbed her back. "I know, but we don't know who would even have those answers."

Dara sighed.

"I think I might know someone." Ash said as the adults joined them.

Savitar stared at Ash over the tops of his sunglasses. "Who the hell do you know that I don't?"

Ash smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You bet I do. I'm older than you are." Sav said, a slight pout in his voice.

Acheron laughed. "Think real hard old man. You know him too. In fact, you introduced us."

Savitar stood with his head bowed, his hands on his hips trying to figure out who Ash was talking about. Dara bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter as he shook his head.

Suddenly a look of recognition crossed his face. "Takeshi?"

Ash nodded. "Who do we know who's more secretive than we are?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Savitar asked.

Ash shook his head. Dara laughed. That could be a rather long list.

"Fine, call his surliness here." Savitar said. "Worse that happens is he doesn't know."

Ash nodded. "TAKESHI!"

Dara and Otto covered their ears.

"A little warning next time, boss man." Otto groused.

Dara rubbed her ears as black smoke rose from the ground and an ancient Asian warrior stepped out.

"What can you two possibly need? You're both getting laid so you can't possibly have that many bodies for me to bury." He noticed Dara and Otto sitting on the beach. "They still seem to be breathing."

Ash laughed as Sav rolled his eyes.

"I'd hope so, well at least the girl." Savitar said. "The guy I could go either way on."

"Dad!" Dara admonished.

Savitar grinned as the metal concealing the warriors face folded down.

"Dad? As in father? As in you got some chick pregnant? Is that possible?"

Ash pointed at Takeshi as he looked at Dara and Otto. "They've been like this since I met them. And seeing as that was 11,000 years ago, they haven't changed a bit."

"Can it, Atlantian." Savitar snapped. "Well kinda, Takeshi. Truth is my wife was pregnant when we got together, but that's neither here nor there. What's important is she stays breathing."

Takeshi circled her. "You called me for what exactly? I'm not a herder."

Savitar snorted as Ash took a seat next to Dara.

"And so it begins." Ash whispered.

"Oh no, but it was an honorable profession years ago?" Savitar taunted.

Takeshi snorted. "For my mother, not me. You on the other hand..."

Savitar rolled his eyes. "Fight any old ladies lately? I know where there's a good nursing home so you can get some practice in. Hate for all that, talent, to go to waste."

Dara stood up. "Others, as entertaining this show is, can we continue it later? I'd kind of like to know why Nick is after me."

Takeshi looked at her. "She's just like you. Brave to the point of stupidity."

"Hey!" Dara and Sav snapped in unison.

"Little girl, I might know why, but it is up for you to find your heart in order to show him he is wrong."

Sav frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Just that. Your daughter must find her heart, and herself, in this battle in order to defeat Nick."

"So I can kill him?" Dara asked hopefully.

Takeshi laughed. "Little girl, you're no match for his powers. Not even I am a match once he unlocks them all. When the time is right you will know what to do. Follow your gut girl, it might be the only thing to save you," he looked at Otto, "both."

Savitar frowned even more. "Look, can't you just give us a straight answer? I'm not letting Nick hunt my daughter."

Takeshi scoffed. "What happened to all that changing the future and bad for the world bull crap you spew? Don't tell me you've given up on the humans."

Savitar shook his head. "Never, but this is my daughter-"

"Which is exactly why I've already told you more than I should have. You can't change it this time, Savitar-san. Changing the future might destroy the world, although your ugly mug might do it too." Ash laughed. "Well as lovely as this visit has been, I must get going. Ash, see you Saturday at nine. This time we will beat Toby. Savitar's daughter, lovely meeting you. Savitar, a joy sparring with you as always. Next time call, yeah?"

Before the others could say a word, he was gone.

Otto grinned. "I like him."

"Shut up, Fido." Savitar snapped.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so this chapter was all Katie. I mean, I helped her with some of the Ash/Sav banter before Takeshi showed but the rest was her. So, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so really I need an alarm to remind me to write! I haven't cranked anything out lately. Alright so I apologize! Well this chapter is… action packed! Can't say too much without giving it all away and we have a plan! Surprising really… I mean when do we ever have a plan? Alright so I'm done! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It had been two months since they talked to Takeshi and none of them were any closer to understanding his riddles. Otto had taken Dara to DC to visit her father's grave to get away from it all. Several other Sanctuaries had been attacked and a few Weres had even been killed.

"Hi David," Dara said as she and Otto sat on the ground. "Otto is my boyfriend, now." She snorted. "I think that's the only reason he came up with me. Anyway, I'm scared. I'm not worth all of this and yet the Weres stand behind Dad."

Otto rubbed her back gently. "You are worth it, Dara Katerina O'Neill, and don't you ever say otherwise again."

Dara nodded and leaned against him.

"Something's going to happen. Any second now." she muttered. Otto looked around, but he didn't see anything or anyone. "I feel it."

Otto nodded. He felt it too. Idly wondering if he had time to call Sav or Ash, Otto handed Dara a knife as he pulled a second one.

"Use this if anything happens to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Otto! You better be alright at the end of this or I will kill you even if I have to bring you back from the dead to do it!"

Otto nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. He could feel Nick's presence and had a feeling his old friend wouldn't blink at killing him if it meant getting what he wanted, for whatever his twisted fantasy was.

"Isn't that just so sweet?" Nick mocked.

Otto pulled away, not even bothering to look at him. "I know your momma didn't raise you in a barn boy. You couldn't have waited until I was done?"

Nick shrugged. "What can I say? Climactic endings are my thing."

With that Nick tossed a dagger at Dara. Otto stepped in the way and knocked her back as he fell, the dagger embedded into his stomach.

"OTTO!" Dara screamed.

Before she could move a strong net fell over her as Nick walked over to them.

"Pity, I thought there would be a good fight. Instead this fool played into my plans. How will it feel, Dara, to know that you're the reason the man you love is dead?" Dara held the tears back as she tried to fight the net off. "It won't work. That is a stronger version of Artemis' diktyon and won't budge, even with your great powers. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I've got some torturing to do before I finish him off."

Nick kicked Otto hard in the ribs, eliciting a groan from him. "Immortal and those daggers still hurt like a bitch, huh?" He bent down and lifted Otto into his arms before winking at a still struggling Dara and vanished.

Dara paused before she lifted her head.

"DADDY!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. Within seconds, Ash and Savitar were there. "Dad, he-" she choked on a sob. "He has Otto."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Freed from Artemis's web, Dara had channeled her grief and fear into anger. That was the only emotion that would help her and save Otto. Of course, it was easier said then done. To her knowledge, she'd never felt this kind of grief before and her fear was never easy to handle. She could feel her control over her powers slipping and it scared her. If she lost complete control, she wouldn't stand a chance against Nick but if Otto was dead-

Dara's eyes slammed shut against the tears that were building. That wasn't an option. She couldn't and wouldn't lose Otto. If she had to, she'd go to Hades himself and get Otto back. Dara could not live without Otto and nothing would stop her from keeping him.

Managing to pull most of her control back, Dara wiped her face, squared her shoulders and went to join Savitar and Ash in the plan to get Otto back and kick Nick's ass from here back to the time of Atlantis.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, for that short amount it sure took me a long time to write. *huffs* Damnit. Anywho, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright, so sorry for the delay, but we were trying to figure out what to write! And we decided. So if anyone has a problem with what happens, don't sue please. Although come to think of it I don't think we know how we're resolving this problem… Another thing for us to think about… oh boy! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Cassie owns Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"No! Absolutely not!" Savitar roared.

Dara stood nose to nose with him. She had to do this and everyone aside from Savitar agreed. No one could blame him though. He was essentially sending his daughter into the snake pit, which housed the cobra.

"I'm not going to let him die for me! I love him! Mom would do the same for you!" she shouted back.

Ash, Tory, and Grace stood back and watched the two face off. If it wasn't a life or death situation, it would be funny as hell.

"Yes, but no one's asking your mother to face off against someone more powerful than her!"

"Not at the present time." Grace piped up. At Sav's exasperated look she grinned. "Well you didn't specify."

"Not the point. The point is not one of us can stop him and Ash and I have a lot of power. What do you think he'll do to you? Oh yeah, kill you!"

Dara snarled and stomped away. Sav sighed and let his shoulders slump. Grace and Tory smirked.

"What?"

"You do realize that nifty little power you two thought would be a brilliant idea just back fired on you right?" Grace asked.

Ash and Savitar shared a look before pointing at one another.

"It was your idea!" they said together. Both frowned. "It's your fault."

Grace shook her head.

"Look as entertaining as this is, our daughter found Nick and is facing him right now. I suggest you two get to work on finding her."

Grace and Tory left the room, leaving the men to find Nick and Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Nice place you got here. A little bright and white for my taste, but to each his own. Oh, but this isn't your place is it, Nick?"

Nick stood beside a beautiful redhead that put her looks to shame. This must be Artemis, the bitch-goddess.

"No, but your beloved Otto is here."

Dara held her breath. She knew he wasn't just going to hand Otto over, but she still didn't understand what he wanted with her.

"Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, if-" There was always an if. "-You play the game."

Dara frowned. Well crap. "What game?"

Nick stepped forward as Artie fell into her throne. Even she knew what this game was. That never boded well for Dara.

"It's sort of like a timed 20 Questions. Only you have five minutes and I have an unlimited number of questions."

Dara frowned. "It's a game I'm going to lose. Narrow your list down to two really good questions and I'll play."

Nick smirked at her. "Do you really think you're in a position to bargain with me?"

Dara shrugged. "No, but I do know my dad and Ash are looking for me right now. If you want to play, get going."

Nick laughed. "Girl, that was one question. Next, how much do you love Otto?"

Dara scowled, but she couldn't waste more time with semantics. She would win.

"He's my world. He's been there since I was little and our relationship over the years have grown closer and I would do anything for him, just like he would do for me."

Nick nodded as he circled her with a calculating eye. "Why do you get to be happy when I suffered so much?" Dara turned to glare at him over her shoulder. "Two minutes left."

"You did this to yourself. You're the one who's made yourself suffer. You are the one who killed yourself to get revenge on Ash, for something he didn't do I might add. You are the failure. It just kills you that you let your mother down, that you are the reason she's dead. It kills you, that you failed."

Nick stepped next to her and set his mouth near her ear.

"You're wrong. You're the one who failed. The man you love? He's dead. Otto Carvalleti is no more."

Nick's words caused two things to happen. He went flying across the room as the entire temple started shaking. Nick and Artemis could both feel massive amounts of power pouring out of Dara as her fists shook and tears streamed down her face.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked Nick.

Nick didn't answer. He was too afraid any sound or movement would sent Dara off further. A wild wind whipped through the temple, shattering vases and statues left and right.

"What is she?" Artemis asked in awe.

"More powerful then I thought." Nick said, sounding as if he regretted what he did.

"What is going on here?"

Artemis paled as several gods entered her temple. Oh shit. Zeus led the group, followed by Hades, Eros, Apollo, Zarek and Astrid.

"Father," Artemis tried. "I-"

"You fucked up." Zarek said as he took in Dara. He turned his head away from Astrid so he wouldn't yell in her ear. "ACHERON! SAVITAR!"

The names barely left Zarek's mouth before the two men were before the gods. They took in the scene and while Ash's eyes widened at the show of Dara's powers, Savitar's narrowed on Nick.

"Boy," he said, his tone low and deadly. "you better tell me right now what you did to my daughter because I promise you, there is enough power in this room to wipe you from existence."

"I-" Nick stuttered in a way he hadn't since he was human. "I-"

"Spit it out, Nick." Ash growled as he summoned Simi to human form. "Protect Astrid, Simi."

Simi nodded, though Ash could see the worry for Dara in his demon's eyes.

"I told her Otto was dead." Nick admitted.

"Oh that was brilliant." Eros snorted. The others looked at him. "They're soul mates. Psyche told me when I considered messing with them." he stood a step back at Ash and Savitar's glare. "It was a two second consideration."

"Guys," Zarek piped up. "we might wanna focus on stopping the girl who looks like she could take out all of Mt. Olympus."

Ash looked at Nick. "Is Otto dead?"

Nick sneered at him. "Why should I tell you?"

Savitar held out a hand and Nick came flying into his grasp. "I will snap your neck, that's why."

Nick tore himself from Savitar's grasp. "Do not touch me."

"Answer the damn question Nick!" Artemis said. "She's destroying my temple."

"She's going to destroy a lot more then that." Ash growled at the selfish goddess.

"He's not dead." Hades said. "I'd know if he was. I'm told when one of your people arrives."

"Where is he?" Zeus asked, his deep voice silencing everything but what Dara was breaking.

Nick crossed his arms. "Not here."

Savitar tried to pull his temper in. "Boy. Where. Is. Otto?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Where is Otto? *looks at Katie* Did we figure that out? *looks at readers* Don't worry, we know! Alright kids, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Alright so Otto's back! Because well, someone has to reign Dara in and let me tell you, Sav's just not cutting it. If you couldn't tell *grins* I overstate the obvious! Anyway, so here we have it, the beginning of the end of Dara and Otto! (Oh yeah, make it sound like we're killing them! That's just great!) So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Dara and Grace!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Boy. Where. Is. Otto?" Sav demanded once more.

Nick shrugged. "Should be in Tartarus with Hades."

Hades rolled his eyes. Did he not just say Otto wasn't down there?

"Should be doesn't make it so. Where. Is. He?" Ash said.

Their attention turned to Dara as she fell to her knees, sobs racking her body.

"Boy you have 15 seconds to tell me where he is, not where he SHOULD be. If you don't, killing you will be fairly easy when my powers will rival hers in a second."

Nick gulped. He really should have thought this out a bit better.

"Fine."

Nick snapped his fingers and Otto appeared in the room, pale and tired looking. He ignored the other occupants of the room, focusing all of his attention on Dara. He didn't know what to do first, kill Nick for making her like that or comfort her. Well it was a no brainer. The others could kill Nick, he'd help Dara.

"Tesoro," he said softly. Dara looked up and Otto rushed to her, cupping her face in his hands and brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm here tesoro. We're both fine."

"Otto, you're...you're not dead." she said, her powers slowing down.

He smiled at her softly and she threw her arms around his neck, her powers finally reigned in. Nick curled his lip at the two.

"Well at least I can kill you together." he said. Zarek burst out laughing. "Shut it Psycho-ass!"

Zarek waved his warning away. "You're even dumber than I thought. You just threatened Sav's daughter while he and a bunch of Gods are standing here."

Astrid smiled as she realized what her husband found so amusing. It was rather stupid of Nick.

"There will be no blood in my temple!" Artie squealed.

Ash crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a knowing stare. "You spill blood all the time here. Don't play dumb Artie, you know what I'm talking about. I suggest," he said turning to Nick, "you leave before Savitar loses hold of the tiny bit of restraint that's holding him back. And Nick? Never touch Dara again. Do I make, everyone's intentions clear?"

Nick nodded once and disappeared.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No Tory!"

Tory pouted at Ash. "Come on! The bitch is getting ripped a new one! I have to see that!"

Grace crossed her arms. "I'm with Tory on this one."

Savitar gave his wife a look. "I'm gonna add on to what Ash said. No fucking way, Grace."

Dara smiled at her parents, aunt and uncle from the shelter of Otto's arms. She was on her mom and aunt's side too. She wanted to watch Zeus rip into Artemis. Finally the bitch would be called on all the shit she'd done over the years. Sure the other gods wouldn't get justice for what Ash had gone through but just knowing she was finally being put on a much shorter leash felt right.

"I dunno Ash," Fie said. "someone should really be there with a video camera. This is something that must be recorded."

Valerius and Kyl looked at Fie. "Don't you get any ideas." then at each other. "Cut that out."

The large group broke into laughter as Valerius and Kyl continued to glare at each other. However, Dara's breaking away from Otto had them all looking at her.

She noticed this. "Relax people, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Fie rolled her eyes as they all kept staring. "People, she's been able to pee alone since she was three. Back down, at ease, go back to your drinks. Breathe for crying out loud."

Dara gave her best friend a look. "Thanks for that, Fie."

Fie smiled. "Welcome."

Dara shook her head and headed upstairs to the bathroom. As she got further away from her friends and family, she felt bad but knew none of them would understand what she was about to do. Once she was behind the bathroom door, Dara exhaled slowly before flashing out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nick looked up with a smirk. "You are the last person I expected to see."

Dara cocked a brow. "Really? It didn't dawn on you I might want to kick your ass for almost killing my boyfriend?"

Nick waved a dismissive hand. "I wasn't going to kill him. He isn't who I wanted dead."

Dara nodded. "No, I am. And I gotta ask Nick, since no one knows, why? What did I do to you? I didn't even come into this world until after you, in your words, got screwed over by Uncle Ash and the others. So why would you want me dead?"

Nick met her dead on with a harsh glare. "Because you are one of the things they all hold dear. One of the weaker things, meaning you were easier to get to. Up until you came into the picture with your mother, I never had a way to take Savitar down. Now I do, or did."

Dara watched Nick as Takeshi's words came flooding back into her mind.

_ 'It is up for you to find your heart in order to show him he is wrong.'_

Up until now Takeshi's words had just confused Dara but now she could see what he meant.

"Nick," Dara stepped closer. "why do you want to hurt my family?"

Nick turned away from her. "They're the reason I lost my mother."

"So you want them to feel the pain you felt." Dara didn't have to guess on that. Nick nodded. "Pretend it wasn't them who hurt you, pretend it wasn't their fault. Pretend you still care about them. Would you really want any of them to go through the pain you did? Would you really want someone else to feel that?"

Nick shifted his shoulders. "I don't remember caring about them so I couldn't honestly tell you."

Dara shook her head. "I don't believe that. You used to be Uncle Ash's brother. Otto's best friend. Everyone I know still cares so much about you and I know you still feel that same for them, even if it's buried deep down. You just have to find it again."

Nick looked at her. "You're wasting your breath."

Dara smiled softly. "If that was true, I wouldn't still be standing here. You would have killed me already." she closed the gap between them to a few inches and placed her hand on Nick's spider web while her eyes traced his double bow and arrow. "I know the man who believes in what these stand for is still in there, wanting to come home. He just needs help finding the way."

Nick cocked a brow. "You offering that help?"

Dara gave a slight nod. "If you're accepting."

Nick gave a humorless laugh. "Kid, you don't know what you're messing with."

"And neither did you," Dara pointed out. "until you hit the wrong button and I lost control. We both have some pretty strong powers that we're not in complete control of. Face it, we could help each other."

"And what would Daddy and Uncle think of that?" Nick asked.

Dara shrugged. "Who said they had to know?"

"And Otto?" Nick asked.

"He'll go along with it if it helps me." Dara said. "Do we have a deal?"

Nick turned over the hand with his tattoo and shook Dara's hand. "You've got a deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Dara jumped as she came out of the bathroom to find Fie and Marissa waiting for her. Damn, how long had she been gone?

"I was-"

Fie cut her off. "Don't say you were peeing. Even Dev doesn't take that long."

Dara sighed. "I was solving a problem."

Marissa frowned. "What problem?"

Dara shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Riss. I've got it under control."

Her best friends frowned but let it go. They trusted Dara to do the right thing and ask for help if she needed it. With that settled, the three headed back down to their family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, in case you couldn't tell, this isn't the last we'll see of Dara. There will be another story. *points* Katie okayed it! *grins* And before anyone, *gives Katie look* thinks I'm going to screw with Otto and Dara by having her fall for Nick or Nick fall for her, breathe. The only feelings for Nick that Dara might have will be sisterly. Okay? Okay. There will probably be one more chapter to this before it ends and the next story begins so let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So this is the final chapter of this story! Then for whatever reason, we are starting our new story! *whispers* Cassie thinks I'm about to do something terrible to the characters, like kill one off or something equally horrible, but really I was just messing with her. *grins* Now I'm going to say sit back, relax, and enjoy as I run for my life! *runs*

Disclaimer: I own Fie and Roman owns Grace and Dara!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

A few months later:

Dara sat with her back against Fie's bed as Fie hung her head over the side.

"Sooooo, you offered your services to Nick in exchange for what?"

Dara shot her best friend a look. "I'm not sleeping with him."

"Never said that," Fie said with a grin. "No seriously what does Otto have to say about this? He can't enjoy you spending so much time with Nick, Mr. Unstable, in your condition."

Dara frowned. "I'm pregnant not dying of some horrible Ancient disease that there's no cure for."

Fie frowned. "You're pregnant with Otto's twins. I'm surprised he let you come here by yourself."

Dara laughed. "He's sitting outside your house."

Fie got up and moved to her window. There sitting against the tree Kyl loved to scale was Otto, staring at her through his dark sunglasses, Kyl sitting beside him. Fie waved to the two.

"Well I'll be damned, he is." she said.

"I told you so." Dara grinned as Fie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want me to do it, but you know I won't go against my word. Nick's been hurt, no need to add gas to the fire. He's going to help me."

Fie shot up. "I'm helping too then!" she frowned. "And Kyl will want to help. Hmm, think Nick'll mind?" Dara laughed. Fie was so much like her mother, but was prone to serious moments that her mother swears came from her dad. "When do we start this project?"

"I don't know if-"

Fie pouted. "You don't want me to help?"

Dara rolled her eyes. "I never said that, if you'd let me finish," she shot Fie a look. Fie grinned and motioned for Dara to continue. "I was going to say, I don't know if there's a set date."

"So, I can help?" Dara nodded and grunted as Fie launched herself at Dara. "Oh, babies, Auntie Fie is so sorry!"

"Sure, apologize to the kids, but not to your best friend."

Fie grinned as she hugged Dara. "I'm sorry to you too, Ancient."

"Laugh it up, Roman, and I won't let you come!"

The girls looked to the window as they heard a soft tapping. Kyl sat on the branch outside Fie's window, Otto right behind him.

"We got bored." Kyl said as Fie opened the window and allowed them in.

Dara rolled her eyes. "Of course, your sources of entertainment were up here."

Kyl grinned as Otto dropped to the ground beside her and set his hand over her stomach. Their kids.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dara sat in the kitchen working on her school work while fighting the urge to hurl at the smell of whatever the hell her father was cooking. She really didn't want to turn to find out, afraid the visual would beat her will power but the girls were not liking the smell. At just over twelve weeks pregnant, Dara's Ancient gene gave her a link with babies that told her a lot more then most expecting mothers would know at her stage. She knew the babies were girls, that they were happier when Dara avoided her father's cooking and they loved it when their daddy talked to them.

Dara couldn't take it any more. "Dad, the girls would like their Avi to stop cooking please." Avi was Latin for grandfather.

Savitar looked over his shoulder. "I'm making you something to eat. You are eating for three after all."

Dara wasn't sure her brow could go any higher. "Dad, I love you but if you think I'm eating anything you make, Mom hit you too hard again."

"Oh I am not that bad at cooking." Savitar said.

"And yet she hasn't kept a single meal you've made down since getting pregnant." Ash said as he flashed in. "I'm sensing a connection."

Savitar gave him a look. "No one asked you."

Dara snorted. "And even before was a battle." she smiled at Ash. "What's up?"

Ash shrugged. "Tory's teaching so I'm-"

"Bored." Grace finished with a smile as she walked in. "Should we keep Tory's schedule pinned to the fridge so we know when you expect you?"

Ash looked hurt. "You don't already?"

Everyone but Savitar laughed. He was looking at his cooking in concern. Ash looked over his shoulder.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Eggs." Savitar said.

Ash nodded slowly. "They aren't supposed to be green."

Dara and Grace frowned. "How did you manage that?"

Before Savitar could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Savitar grumbled when no one moved. Not that it was unusual for no one to move. Dara's response was always his favorite;

"You tell me not to move and rest because I'm pregnant and yet you want me to get up and answer the door?"

Dara looked back down at her work, absently reaching out with her mind to see who was at the door. Who she found had her shooting out of her seat and running as best she could after her father.

"Dad!" she said. "Don't!"

Savitar frowned as he pulled the door open. "Why no-"

Nick smirked at him from the other side. "Bet you weren't expecting me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

No freaking over the cliffy. *points* Katie okayed it. *grins* I keep throwing her under the bus! *clears throat* So, that's the end of this one. The next one will be up...not sure when. We're still working on that. For now, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
